Mutant Ninja Lions
by Elra knight of Jelsa tales
Summary: A TV news reporter named Elsa, stumbles across the story of a life time when she finds a group of four mutanted lions who are masters of Ninjuso as they fight to Protect the city from Scar and his black dragon legion.
1. Chapter 1

A young little girl with icy blond hair in a braided, sits near her window and stares out to the outside world. she watch's as the small flacks of ice slowly descended from the cloudy sky above, drifting as the cool breeze of the winter blew. The girl turned and got up. She goes to her white door and opens it. She comes out into the hall way and turned to the door beside hers.  
>She knocks on the door.<br>"Anna." she said smiling.  
>"Come on, let's go play."<br>She knocks on the door again. But there still was no answer.  
>"Elsa." said voice.<br>The girl turned and saw a women with long brown hair, wearing a purple shirt and jean pants. She was carrying a bowl of soup in her hands, with a dish towel covering the hot glass surface.  
>"Don't bother Anna. She's really sick right now."<br>"But..." said Elsa.  
>"But I just wanted to see if she wanted to go play."<p>

"I'm sorry, dear." her mother said.  
>"But she's too sick to go outside. She needs her rest. You'll just have to go and play on your own, ok."<br>Elsa gave a disappointed sigh. She really wanted to go and play in the snow with her like they always do on snow days. To build a snow man, to slide down hills and to have snow ball fights. But now, her little sister was sick after playing outside in the cold so much. She could barely get out from her bed.  
>"Okay." she said walked to the stair and went down to the front room.<p>

Elsa stepped down from the last step. She came up to the coat rack and reached, standing on the tips of her toes and grabbed her dark blue coat. She put her coat on and did up the zipper. She reached into her pockets and took out a pair of blue mittens.

Elsa slipped them over her hands. She then turned to the closet door behind her and opened the doors. She took out a pair of boots and set them on the ground. She put her feet in one then the other. After finishing dressing for the cold weather, she reached back in the closet and pulled out a wooden sleigh that she and her sister play with all the time.

Elsa looked up the stair way.

"Bye mom." she called up to her, just before she opened the door.

"Goodbye Elsa." he mother said back.

"Don't be gone too long."

"Okay." said Elsa as she went out the door and closed it behind her.

Elsa then turned and walked down the front steps to the side-walk below. She then turned right and began walked down to the end of the street, heading to the park. After a short while of walking ahead past many naughboring houses, Elsa came to the gates of the parks gate entrance, across the street from her. The girl crossed the street and came in through the gates of the park. On the other side of the gate was leafless trees and white snow covering the ground. Elsa walked down the path and came into a clearing from the trees.

There was a small patch of snow-covered the ground. Elsa came up the walk way and came on the snow covered ground. She set down he sleigh and got down on her knees. She began to roll up a big ball of snow, beginning to make a snow man. She continued to roll the ball up till it was big and fat. Elsa then began making another ball half the size. And placed it up on the top.

"Perfect," she said.

"Now let's get you some arms."

Elsa looked around for two sticks she could use.

"Hmm, let's see." she said as she got up on here feet.

Elsa continued looking around for some wooden arms of trees that would be good for her only sticks around were small twigs pointing out from the snow. But they were too skinny.

"There have to be some sticks somewhere."

The little girl wondered, looking for sticks that she could use for arms for her snow man. But there were no sticks to found. They were either barred under the tree feet of snow or high above in the trees, far from her reach. Finally, she came toward two, laying in the snow, in front of a small skinny tree.

Elsa ran up and picked up the two thin sticks.

"These will do." she said.

Suddenly she head a noise of crunching snow. She turned to look and saw that there was no one there. The sound happened again. She turned to her right and saw something move behind a tree.

"He...Hello?" she said.

There was no answer. Elsa began to walk toward the tree.

"Is anyone there?"

The strange figure hid behind the cover of the tree trunk. The small girl walked around the to see who was hiding. The stranger began coming into view but suddenly he quickly moved around and back out of sight. Elsa caught a glimps. She remembered seeing a tanned colour.

"Please come out." she insisted to the stranger.

"I won't hurt you."

The mysterious person peered from behind of the tree, looking to the girl. Elsa slowly came up.

"Please, let me see you."

The stranger hesitated. He slowly peered out from behind the tree, coming into sight. Elsa saw that this frightened person was not a person at all. It was a cat-like creäture with the body structure of a human. It standing on it's two hine legs, its entire body covered with tanned fur with some light tanned fur under her chin and her chest. The cat creäture was also wearing a pair of light brown baggy pants with a blanket pattern around its waste, it's tail was at the back with a light brown fur on the tip. Elsa felt intimidated by the creatures presence. Her eyes so wide and cold shivers through her body.

The lion cub looked to her with the same eyes. Elsa tried to come up to the lion, but it quickly hid back behind the tree.

"Wait, don't go."' said Elsa coming up.

The cub came back into sight from behind the tree.

"Don't be afraid."

Elsa slowly came up to the lion cub, careful not to spook it again. The cub didn't scatter back behind its hiding place this time. It stood there looking so curious at the girl.

"Hello." Said Elsa.

Then came a unexpected surprise to the girl. The lion cub spoke to her.

"Hi." it said in a voice that was the sound of a girl.

Elsa was even more shocked the before. Here she was with a strange human-like lioness and it could talk. The lioness was just as surprised as her for talking to a human. Never had she ever met a human before. This was such a rare opportunity.

"You can talk?" asked Elsa.

The lion nodded her head.

"Yeah." she said.

"What's your name?" Asked Elsa.

"My name is Nala." answered the lioness cub.

"It's nice to meet you, Nala." said the small blonde hair girl.

"My name is Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you too." said Nala.

"So... what are you?" asked the little blonde girl, wandering of what this cat creäture is.

"I'm a lion." answered Nala.

Elsa just looked to her with confusion. Never had she seen a lion that stood up on two legs or talked. She didn't seem like one. She acted more like a human then she a wild beast like a lion.

"A lion?" asked the girl, curiously.

Nala nodded her head.

"I was just looking for my three brothers." said Nala, having to have been separated from them.

"II can't find them anywhere. Have you seen them?"

Elsa shook her head no. Nala just sighed. Life with brothers wasn't easy, they always tend to get into trouble a lot and this time it was no exception. Elsa saw that Nala seemed a bit upset. Her siblings were somewhere else and she was here, alone. Just like her. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Hey, would you like to come play with me?" asked Elsa, curiously.

Nala looked to her. She thought for a moment. She was confused of whether she should or not. It was bad enough that she was talking to a human girl. But If it were that people see her, they would panic with every ounce of their fear.

"Um..." she said, trying to make her choice in th matter

"Come on." said Elsa, taking Nala by her left paw. Putting the sticks under her right arm

"Just follow me."

Elsa turned and walked back the way she had come, Nala following after her.

**(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please comment and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa and Nala dashed through the forest. Both of their hands were held on to each other, as the two passed through tree after tree.

"Elsa wait!" said Nala, still feeling nervous about being seen by another human. The fear was growing so strong, her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"Come on." said Elsa turning to face the lion cub.

"Don't worry,"

"But what if I get seen?" asked Nala. feeling so nervous and scared.

"Don't worry." said Elsa, taking Nala's other paw in her right hand.

"I won't let them hurt you."

Nala narrowed her eyes to the right. She wished that were true. But she knew that the world outside was a dangerous for her. Not even one little girl could save her from the things they would do to her. Elsa saw that Nala was still nervous about leaving the cover of the forest. She knew that Nala didn't wanna be caught. The girl thought for a moment till suddenly, she had an idea.

"Wait, I know." said Elsa.

Nala looked to the girl.

"What?" she asked, curious about what was Elsa's idea.

Elsa undid the zipper on her blue jacket. She took it off, leaving only her sweatshirt for warmth against the winter breeze.

"Here." said Elsa, handing Nala her jacket to Nala.

"Put this on."

Nala looked to the Jacket. It was silk with a hood that she could use for when anyone else came by. Nala took the jacket and then looked to the girl.

"Gone on." said Elsa, encouraging the lioness cub.

Nala looked down to the silk coat Elsa gave her. This look like the only option if they were going to stay unnoticed by other people. Nala then slipped her arms into the sleeves. She drapped the color to the back of her neck. Now wearing the jacket, She looked up to Elsa.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked the lioness cub, curiously.

"I'm positive." Said Elsa as she took hold of Nala's paw.

"Come on, this way!"

The young blond girl guided the human-like lioness out from the cover of the trees. They came into the clearing where she built her snowman. Nala became even more nervous than before. Being outside of the cover of the forest and into the open where she could easily be seen by other human beings. For now, there was no one else in sight, but still Her heart continued to race, like a speeding cheetah.

Elsa turns to face the lioness cub.

"See?" She said, knowing that it was safe for Nala to be out in the open.

Nala looked to each sides. There was no one coming down the path from either direction, it looked safe. Though she knew better than that. Even looks can fool the naked eye.

"Uhh.." Nala said, still feeling a bit nervous.

"Come on." Said Elsa as she pulled Nala further toward her snowman.

Elsa then let go of Nala's paw. She circled around her unfinished snow man.

"Here, do you wanna help me build a snowman?" The girl asked her new friend.

"A snow-what?" Said Nala curiously.

"A snowman." Said Elsa.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a snowman is."

Nala shook her head no. She didn't know much of the ways of man. She was kept hidden for most of her life, so she had never seen what they do on the days of winter.

"Here, let me show you." Said Elsa as she kneeled down to the have made snowman.

Nala got down on here knees facing toward the girl. Elsa handed Nala one of the sticks for the snowman arms. The lioness looked down to the skinny piece of wood, she looked back up to the girl.

"Stick it right there." Said Elsa padding the side of the snow man.

Nala looked to where Elsa was padding the ball of snow. She then stuck the stick into the side of the snowman. She let go and drew her hand away. She looked back up to Elsa, hoping that she did it correctly. Elsa just gave a smile.

"Perfect." She said, looking down at the stick.

Nala felt relieved.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." The little girl responded.

Elsa began to roll up more snow to make the head. She decorated the snow ball with a two pieces of small coal, making the eyes. She placed three small twigs on the head and the stuck a carrot in the middle. Elsa the popped the head on the two large stacked snow balls. Afterwords, the girl turned the snowman toward Nala.

"Hi I'm Olaf." she said, working the two twig arms.

"And I like warm hugs!"

Nala gave a slight chuckle.

"Hey Olaf." she said back to the snowman.

As time went by, Nala and Elsa continued to play together in the park, covered with snow. Their friendship, growing as the beauty of a impala lily. The two were running through the forest, laughing and throwing snow balls at each other. Elsa tossed a snow ball at Nala, hitting her on the chest.

"Got you Nala." said Elsa, chuckling.

"Oh yeah?" said Nala as she picked up snow from the ground and made it into a white ball of frost.

The lioness then threw it at the girl, only for the girl to move out-of-the-way and for it to hit the trunk of the tree that was behind her.

"You can't catch me!" said Elsa running deep into the woods. Nala was in hot pursuit of the girl.

The little blond hair girl came behind a tree. She peered for a look and saw Nala come into view. She giggled and hid back behind the tree. She then reached down and grabbed some snow from the ground. A snow ball was forged from her mitten covered hands. She then peered from the tree, ready to throw her snowball. But to her surprise, Nala wasn't there.

"Huh?" she said, looking confused.

Suddenly, she was hit by a snow ball from above.

"Hey!" she said, as she gazed up to look.

She saw Nala, crouching down on the branch of a tree, laughing.

"Gotcha!" she said, as she jumped forward and grabbed the branch. she then pushed up and leaped into the air, landing on the ground on her two bottom paws.

"Wow." said Elsa, amazed at what Nala had just did.

"How did you do that?"

"My dad tought me." answered Nala.

"He teaches me and my brothers the way of ninjitsu."

"Ninjitsu?" asked Elsa, curiously. Never had she heard of such a word.

"Whats that?"

"It's a fighting style of martial arts." Nala answered.

"My dad said that we need to be able to protect ourselves and each other."

"But why?" asked Nala, curious why she would need to know how to fight.

"Well..."

Before Nala could say anything, there suddenly came a voice calling for Elsa's name.

"Elsa?!" the voice called.

The icy blonde hair girl turned to look and saw her father come into view.

"Elsa there you are." he said, coming up to the girl.

"Wheres your coat?"

"Well..." she said, as she turned to look at Nala. But she was gone.

"Nala?" she asked.

"Nala?" he father asked curiously.

Elsa looked back to her father.

"She's my new friend, papa." said Elsa.

"We were having a snow ball fight."

"Well your going to have to have one another time." said her father.

"It's time to come home now. you've been gone for two hours now."

Of course, it didn't feel like two hours. It felt as if tine had gone by so fast. Elsa's father guided her back toward the path way. Along the way Elsa, looked back and saw Nala hiding in the trees above looking back at her. Once Elsa and her father were out of sight, the lioness cub saw fit to go and find her brothers. She turned and was about to go, but she stopped. She tought about her new friend and that she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Nala turned back toward the way Elsa had gone.

She leaped up and moved through the trees, following Elsa and her father. The sky turned into the darkness of night. Elsa was back in her room, sitting on the bed, writing in a blue book with a white snowflake as the cover. She wrote about the day she met with her strange new friend. Elsa had hope that one day, she could be a news reporter of a famous journalist. To be able to tell new and epic stories to people and to experience great adventure.

Right now, she had seemed to stumble across the story of a life time. Just then, she sh felt the cold air enter the room. Elsa looked and saw her window was open. Her blue jacket was laying there, along with something else.

Elsa closed her diarie and set it beside her. She then turned and got off the bed. The girl walked up to the window. She looked down to the object that was laying down on her blue jacket. It was a necklace with a small gold, lion mask. Elsa picked up the necklace. She then gazed out the window and saw something familiar looking back at her from the roof. It was Nala.

The lioness cub raised he left paw up, waving goodbye to Elsa.

"Bye." she said.

Elsa waved back to Nala.

"Bye." she said.

With that, the lioness cub turned and leaped from one roof to another. Elsa watched as Nala got far out of sight. She then looked down at her new pendant her friend had given her. She then slipped head through the large loop and wore it around her neck. It was now something to always remember Nala by And the strong friendship between them.

(**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if there's any requests, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

thirteen years later, on a rainy night down by the docks of New York city. The rains drop fell rapidly from the dark sky. Down by one of the ware houses a few vehicles pulled up in front one of the storage buildings. The doors opened to the vehicles opened and climbing out from the door ways, armed men in black, carrying in their hands machine guns. From one of the passengers seats was a women with tanned hair sets out from the vehicle. From the divers side was a man with black hair and a goatee. The man pointed his Assault rifle out, switching directions in search of witnesses.

"All clear from here." he said as he looked back to the women.

The women then looked to the others to her left.

"Move in." she said.

Two men moved toward the doors, holding up their rifles. As one turn around, watching the others back, the front solder set a charge on the door way. Het set the timer to ten seconds. and then turned to his companion.

"Move, move!" he said.

The two solders quickly moved away from the door as the device began letting a beep with every second that faded to the next. Finally it came to its last ounce of time and then let off a get a chain reaction that blew open the doors. After the smoke cleared, the path way was open.

"Alright." said the black-haired man.

"Let's see what the military has for us this time."

"Nuka." said the women as he turned to look at her.

"Remain on guard. If the authorities show up, warn us."

Nuka gave a sigh.

"Fine." He said feeling so disappointed about being on guard.

The women then looked to five solders on her right.

"You men, follow me." she said.

"Lets go."

The six began to wonder toward the now open ware house door way. As the group entered into the ware house, from above on roof of the one next door, four strange figures were watching the operation take fold, clocked by the darkness of the night.

"Looks like the dragons are at it again." one of them said.

"Fine by me." said another, as he pounded his fist into the pal of his right hand.

"I've been aching to kick some ass lately."

"Hell ya bro." said the one beside.

"So what are we waiting for."

"Not now." said the front stander as he turned to his three companions.

"Those no sense of going in head on."

"What's the plan, Simba?" asked a voice of a female.

Simba looked down to the men below. They were heavily armed and with one wrong move, he could alert the ones inside and risk getting over whelmed. The only thing to do was thin out their numbers. Simba then looked over to the roof of the bunker. It was a good place for an ambush from above.

"Nala, Meetu," he said as he turned to his three followers.

"Jumped to the roof and await my signal."

"You got it, Simba." said Meetu.

"Kovu, follow me." Simba said.

"We're going to deal with he guards.

"Whatever." said Kovu as he pulled out two knives from his side. Her twirled them and then held them to face down.

"Alright." said Simba as he pulled two Ashanti cuts swords from the two quivers on his back.

"Let's move".

Simba and Kovu dashed to the side, as Nala and Mheetu ran to the edge and jumped to the roof of the ware house, being invaded.

Back down below, Nuka and the four solders outside with him, continue to guard in case of any intruders.

Nuka was facing the open water in front of him, holding onto his assault rifle. He mumbled to himself.

"Nuka, stay on guard. Nuka, deal with the cops."

He then let out a smirk.

"Who does she think she is?" he asked himself.

"Always giving the orders."

One of the other solders walked in front of the dark alley between the wear house and the one to its right. he turned his back when suddenly, he got grabbed and pulled into the shadows, drooping his gun on the ground.

Nuka turned and looked after the sound of the gun hitting the ground. He saw the solders gun laying on the ground. He turned around and began to walk forward toward the place the gun fell.

He stared down to it and looked down the alley, wondering what happened to the man who was here

Meanwhile inside the ware house, The women and her following of five men walked deeper into the dark room with selves of crate filled with weapons or other navy equipment. The group walked toward a crate in the middle row of shelves. The women came up and looked upon the lid of the crate.

"Open it." Vatani ordered.

One of the solders hit the lock with the back of his gun. The lock busted and he opened up the crate. Inside were four rocket launchers. The weapons would be of great use for the case of the black dragons.

"Perfect." she said.

"These will do nicely."

She turned to the man at her side.

"Sacure the package."

"Yes mam." he said.

Meanwhile back outside, one of the guarding Dragon solders was walking toward the left corner of the ware house. As he came into sight, he too was grabbed and pulled in, letting out a sudden gasped. Nuka and the two remaining guards turned to look. They heard sounds of punching, then suddenly the mans machine gun flew out into view.

He looked to the other two guards and flung his left hand down, pointing to the direction to go.

He and the two guards came up to the left corner. They came up to see what was hiding behind it, only to find the dragon solder, laying on the ground, unconscious.

"What the?" said Nuka.

As he and the two solders stared, suddenly a dark brown human like, lion with a dark brown mane, wearing light, brown pants, a black muscle shirt, a red sheet drapped over his right shoulder, dark bandages around his wrists and his ankles jumped down behind the two dragon solders. As the armed men turned the lion punched one across the face and turned and back kicked the other, making him hit up against the wall.

Nuka turned and saw the mutant lion.

"Shit!" he said as he raised his gun up and fired at lion man.

Kovu flipped up in the air, avoiding the fast traveling bullets. Nuka kept firing as Kovu landed on the ground. He looked up to Nuka, smirking.

"Too easy." he said.

Meanwhile, back inside the ware house, the tanned hair women and the few solders were securing the weapon. Suddenly, they heard the sound of firing bullets. The dragon commander turned and looked toward the door way.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" She asked.

Back out side.

"Vatani come in!" Nuka's voice came from the speaker.

Back outside, Nuka was holding onto his radio, while still aiming his gun toward Kovu.

"We got intruders on sight. Repeat we have-"

Suddenly, another lion-like human landed behind Nuka. The solder turned to the creäture. This one had tanned yellow fur and it's mane a reddish-brown. He also and a lion pendent around his neck, brown wrist and arm bands. He wore a brown vest, orange and yellow african pattern pants.

Suddenly, the lion punched Nuka in the face, making him fall back on the ground, unconscious.

"Nuka?!" Vatani's voice came over the radio.

"Nuka come in!"

Back in the ware house, Vatani clipped the radio back on her belt. She looked to the other five dragon solders.

"Come on," She said

The six began to run back toward the door way till suddenly, they heard a noise.

"Hold position." said Vatani, raising her left fist in the air.

There was slience For a full moment. Vatani looked all around. She pulled out her pistol from her side.

"Fan out." she ordered.

The fiver solders each went off in several directions. Two of them crept to the second isle of shelves. They held their guns up as they moved down the path way. There was little light, shadows of the dark covered above. They switched on theirs flash lights on their guns, lighting the way.

One of the solders went further up, while one turned. He face toward the shelves, his light was showing more crates of military supplies and equipment. His light then traveled upwards to the high shelves, when a brown, lion-like creäture came into view.

"WHAT THE?!" he said, just about to shoot.

Kove leaped down on the solder, just before his gun went off. Vatani and the other men heard the gun shots. They turned and saw Kovu, just as sliced his knife at the mans throat. Just as the other turned around and responded to the situation, he was then slashed from behind by Simba.

"Engage!" said Vatani, pointing toward they two lion men.

"Engage!"

The three solders charged forward. Simba turned as two black dragon solders came close, they then stopped, raised their guns and opened fire on Simba and Kovu. Simba slashed his swords, deflecting the bullets. As the solders continued firing, a light grey fur lion with a white mane peered from corner at the front f the large room. He wore white camo pants with a black belt around it, black wrist bands over his paws and beaded necklace. Holding in his hands were two double ceremonial bronze axes.

He charged toward the attacking solders. As they continued firing at Simba, the lion leaped up and put his right back paw. He kicked the solder down to the ground.

He slashed his axe down on one of the solders guns and elbowed the solder in the face.

"Hell ya!" he said.

The last remaining of the solders peered from the other side of the shelves and amed his gun at the white mutant lion. He raised his gun to shoot when suddenly a spear hit his gun, knocking the gun out of his hand. The man then turned when another mutant lion punched him down. This one was a tanned fur with no mane, wearing orange pants, an African pattern sheet wrapped around her waist and a brown top to cover her chest.

The lioness grabbed her spear and pulled it from the ground. Vatanni backed away holding her pistol to the lioness. Vatani fired at her. Nala turned her spear to stop the bullets. Vatani then turned and ran to the crate. She grabbed one of the rocket launchers and aimed it at Nala.

"Nala!" cried Mheetu.

The lioness then thew her spear and hit the rocket launcher focing it up just as Vatani fired. The rocket flew up into the air and hit the roof, exploding in the prosses. The dabre came crashing down. Nala quickly moved foward, as did Vatani.

Just as the dabre hit the ground Nala leaped and landed next to the crate she looked back and saw a who scrap pile befor her.

"Nala?" Simba called.

"Nala are you alright?!"

"I'm fine she said back.

Suddenly, there was the sound of police sirens..

"Oh no." he said knowing that the authorities were close by.

"We have to go, Now!"

Meanwhile, Vatani came outside of the ware house. She looked left hearing the sirens, knowing they were close by. She looked over to Nuka, who was gaining conscious.

"Nuka, we have to go!" She said.

Nuku stood up, rubbing his head.

"Shit!" he said as he got off the ground and ran toward one of the vehicles.

The two got into separate black jammies. They then drove down the road that separated the two ware houses.

(**I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry if there's any problems, If there's any requests, feel free to share and as always please comment and review!)l**


	4. Chapter 4

As the remaining dragon forces retreated, Simba, Kovu, Mheetu and Nala were leaping from onne roof top to another. The four lions came upon the last ware house. They turned back and saw red and blue lights in the distance.

"Aw man that was awsome!" said Mheetu looking back toward Kovu.

"Did you see guys see me back there, I was all like..."

Mheetu punched his fists foward three times. He then kicked his left paw in the air and then punched his fist out again.

"And they were all like... Dow, aahh aaa!"

The young lion mimicked the moves of the solders they had beaten. Nala just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her brother. Mheetu was always such a annoying little brother. Sometimes he can be so arregent and gulible, he wasn't one to listan either. All he wanted to do was just have fun.

"Will you cut it out?" asked Kovu as he wapped him upside the head.

"Ow, hey!" said Mheetu rubbing the place he hit him.

"Just tryying to lighten the...'

The brown lion wapped his brother again. He then looked back toward Simba.

"So now what?" he asked curiously.

Simba slide his swords back into his two quivers on his back.

"We head back home." said Simba, knowing that their father will begin to realize their appsence.

"That's it?" asked Kovu, shcoked that they weregoing to let the black dragons go.

"We're just going to let them go?"

"It's not worth the risk to chase them through the city." Said Simba, knowing that there would be a high chance of them being seen by the countless citizens of New York.

"Beside, you know father has forbidden us from leaving the building."

Kovu just stared with disbelief. He expected more then this from his brrother, he knew he wanted the dragons gone as much as him.

"Come on, Simba." said Kovu.

"We both know why you and Nala came."

"We came to make sure you two don't get into trouble." said Simba, sternly as he came up to face Kovu.

"Hey I can handle myself, thanks ." argued Kovu.

"Simba, Kovu enough." said Nala as she came in between them and backed from each other.

"You both need to set aside your differences and work together. We're supost to be a team."

Kovu and Simba looked sternly at each other.

"Whatever." said Kovu as he turned away from his brother.

Nala looked to her brown fur brother. She gave a brief sigh, always having to put up with her brothers fueds. This was nothing new to them of coaurse. Simba and Kovu always had there shares of disagreements. Simba always went by the orders of their father, Mufassa, but Kovu on the other hand tend to go on his own way. Though having the love of two brothers, they still had the struggle of seeing eye to eye.

Simba looked to Kovu with a look of anger, never following orders and always failing to be a coroportive team mate. Nala turned to her angered brother.

"Simba." she said, as Simba looked to his younger sister.

"We should be moving now."

"Yeah, your right." said Simba, nodding his head to her.

The mutant lion looked to his brothers, who looked back to him.

"Come on, we're going back!' said Simba.

Kovu sighed.

"Fine." he said.

Simba Nala an Meetu then turned and went foward to the large city, jumping to the high roofs of many of the building. Kovu stood for a second. He looked back to the red and blue sirens near the ware house that was raided. He couldn't take having to hide anymore while the black dragons just take over and step on the good people of New York. Though he knew that the people would never accept him for what he was. Nor did his father see fitfor him or his brothers and sister to get involved with the crisis of the city.

The brown fur lion turned and leaped to the next roof top. As night became night fall, the rain above began to away from the docks. The four lions leaped on the to top of an old abandoned power plant.

"Come on." said Simba as he and his four sibling came to a gap in the roof.

The reddish brown maned lion looked through the large square hole and saw a huge dark room wit servral walk ways, one being before the gape. There was no body down below, nor their father.

"Are any of the lionesses there?" asked Meetu, curiously.

"It doesn't look like it." said Simba,

Simba then sniffed the air. There was not familier sceent besides the fresh air with whifs of dirt.

"Alright, it's clear." He said, as e turned back to his turned to his three siblings.

"Fall in, quietly."

Simba turned turned toward the hole and he climbed in through the gap. He stood on the edge and the jumped down, landing on the walk way.

Nala and Kovu came in after. Mheetu landed on the walk way, making a load noise. Simba, Kovu and Nala turned to him, shushing him.

"Mheetu!" said Nala in a whispering voice.

"Sorry." he said.

"We can't let anyone know we snuck out."said Simba.

"Come on, let's hurry."

Simba turned and lead the way.

"Try not to get us caught." said Kovu as he pushed Mheetu back and followed Simba and Nala.

"Hey." he said as he followed afterwords.

The four made there way across the walk way. They came to a ladder at the far end.

"Nala." said Simba, as he turned to her.

"You first."

The tanned fur lioness nodded and came up toward the ladder. She turned around and began climbing down.

"Alright." said Simba as he turned to Kovu.

"Kovu, your next."

Nala made it down to the bottom floor. She leaped down and landed on the dirt-filled ground below. She looked back toward the large room, someting didn't seem right. The lionesses were usually here, it was never this desirted.

"Somethings wrong." She said as she looked back to Kovu, who landed on the floor.

"Where is everyone?"

"Maybe there all sleeping somewhere." said Kovu.

"No, their always here." Nala said as she turned to her brother.

Just then, Mheetu and Simba came down from the ladder. Simba went up to the door way ahead of him. Be began to push one door to the side and did the same to the other. Suddenly, he caught a very familier scent. He sniffed the air and widened is eyes in shock.

"Uh, guys." he said as he turned to his four siblings. Kovu, Nala and Mheetu looked to Simba.

"We're not alone."

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the door way. The four were frozen were they stood, feeling their hearts race. A tall, large yellow fur lion with a redish brown mane and wearing a red martial arts robe. He holds a flash light in his right hand, as the bright light reveals the four siblings. Simba turned to face the lion.

"Master Mufassa." he said as he bowed his head.

A tanned lioness, wearing an Native African dress came into the room as well.

"Mother." said Simba, greeting her as well.

"Simba." she said.

"What are four doing here?"

"Uhh... we were just... uh." Mheetu tried to think of what to tell them.

She looked to Mufassa, as he looked to her. They knew vary well where they had gone. The lion look back to the other three. He saw them, looking so nervous and armed with their weopans.

"You all went beyond the power plant, didn't you?" said Mufassa as he circled around them.

"You left our pride in great danger. What have I told you about the outside world?"

"We didn't mean to go against you, father." said Nala.

"The Black dragons were raiding weopans from the docks. We stopped them before they could."

"The Black Dragons?!" said the lioness, knowing of that paticuler name.

"You all could have been killed."

"We handled it, mother." said Kovu.

Mufassa looked to Kovu.

"Were you seen?" asked Mufassa.

"They saw us." said Simba as the lion master looked to him.

"But none of the people did."

Mufassa felt his nerves come upon him.

"They saw you?" he said.

"Do you know what dangers that puts us in? Were you followed?"

"No father." said Simba.

"No one has followed us here."

Thou from what they said, Mufassa still wasn't sure if that was true. Sometimes words cannot reveal the truth of the matter.

"I don't see what the big deal is." said Kovu.

"We kicked their butts once, we can do it again."

Mufassa sighed and shoock his head.

"You still have much to learn." he said.

"One day, I will no longer be here to guide you, you must use my teaching, wisely. Do you understand?"

Kovu sighed and nerrowed his eyes.

"Yes father." he said.

Mufassa came up and set his paw on sons shoulder. Kovu looked to his father, he nodded his head to him before pulling his paw away. Though Kovu can be a bit arrogent, but still he loved his son as much as every one of his children. Nala looked toward her father and brother. Though after hearing the words spoken from her father, it made her ponder to herself. The day that happened, would she and her siblinngs be ready for that day? Could they protect the pride, as Mufassa did before them.

**(That's all for now, I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm still open for anyones requests to this story. If anyone has a idea, feel free to share and as always, please comment and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning sun began rissing to the wide city outside. In another room on the higher levels of the forsakened, roating structure. The four lion ciblings were browsing inside, waiting for the time of night. The room was filled with sports equipment, from punching begs, to wieghts. There were also racks holding weopans of African culture.

Kovu was raming his fists into a hard, punching beg over and over. Nala was sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed, meditating. Her blue eyes were shut tightly. She took on breath in, trying to consintrate with the noise Kovu was making. Simba was sitting back in a chair, sharpening his two swords for the next time they would do battle with the dragons. That is if that time woruld ever come.

All the while, Mheetu was stitting on the on the coach, listaning to some music on the ipod he found. He sat back and relaxing as his ears were filled with the sweet tunes from the head set over them.

The white lion then looked over at Kovu.

"Hey Kovu?" he said.

"Wanna go out in the yard and shoots some hops?"

Kovu took one punch to the beg before he answered.

'No." he said sternly

"Aw come on." said Mheetu.

"I'll let you go first this time."

"I said No." he said again, before he punched the beg again.

"Hmph. fine." said Mheetu as he took the remote on the couchs arm. He aimed it toward the TV and clicked the power botton.

Kovu kept punch the beg over and over till finally he just stopped. He sighed as his arms fell to his side. He thought about to talk he and Mufassa had last night. All kovu wanted was what his father an master wanted for the family. They both wanted them to be safe from the Black dargons, but he still failed to see the dangers of the outside world. None of them would ever understand.

But he didn't care, something that would prove to be a grave mistake. Nala then turned to look at her brother. He saw him look so upset and so aggavated.

"Kovu?" she asked.

Kovu turned to look at her. He knew very well what she wanted to know.

"Kovu what's wrong?" asked Nala, wanting to know of what troubles her brother so much.

"It's just that... all our lives we've been hidding from our problems." said Kovu.

"We should be out there, trying to solve them."

"You know very well we can't go far from the pride." said Nala, knowing that it would leave everyone else in danger.

"I know but..."

Nala stood up and came up to Kovu. She set her left paw on his shoulder.

"It's best to stay hidden, Kovu." She said to her young brother.

"Sometimes the right path is not the one we would like to follow."

Kovu nerrowed her eyes, knowing that she was right. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but it had to be done for the sake of his family.

"Nala's right." said Simba, as he got up from his chair.

"We can't just attack the dragons head on. We need to just stay out of sight. It's best for us and the people "

Simba slid his two sword into the two quivers. While the discussion went on, Mheetu was flipping through the channels till he came to Channel 15 news.

"Another Bllack dragon break in was reported today, as a were house containing military hard was broken into." explained the man on screen, who had brown hair wearing a bark blue suit.

"Hey guys!" said Mheetu as the four turned to look at him.

"Check this out!"

Nala, Kovu and Simba came up to the front of the small television. Showing was a helecopter view of the ware house from last night. There was a big hole on the roof where Vatani shot the rocket.

"As you can see, the roof of the building has been all but destroyed. The coast guard reports that nothing has been stollen, but there have been use of military rocket launchers. Joining me now is Elsa Bridgers."

The screen then two to two split into two. One was the man telling the new, the other was a young women in her early twenties, with blue eyes, ice blond hair in a french braid, laying on her right shoulder. She was wearing a blue rain coat and had a snow flake neckilace, along with a familier lion pendent. She was holding a black microphone in front of her,

Nala was so surprised inside, seeing the pendent and hearing the name. This meant she was seeing the girl she had met so many years ago.

"Oh my god." she said in a whispering tone.

Simba heard her spoken words and tuned to look at her.

"What?" he said curiously.

Nala looked to Simba.

"Uh... Nothing she said, before turning away.

"Thanks Pal." she said the new men.

"I'm here at the docks where the ware house has been raided. The police have launch their investigation of this Balck Dragon raid."

"Oh man." said Mheetu as Elsa continued her report.

"She's a babe."

Simba, Nala and Kovu just looked to the white lion. They looked so confused and a bit disterbed that Mheetu found this human to be so attractive.

"The police report that nothing had been taken." Elsa said.

"But there have been bodies of dragon solders found inside."

"I think I'm in love." said Mheetu.

Kovu turned to his brother.

'Hey, genius." he said.

"Incase you havn't noticed, she's not your speacies."

"So?" asked Mheetu, beeing so ingnorent.

"Come on, man. You gotta itmit it, she's hot."

Nala just rolled her eyes and just shook her head at he inmature brother. She looked back to the TV, continuing to watch her long time friend. Meanwhile, far to the docks, Elsa came to the end of her report.

"This has been Elsa Bridgers, Channel fifteen news." she said.

"And thats a wrap." said the man holding the camera.

He stopped filming and lowered the camera. The blond haired women cem up to the white van behind her camera man. A tall guy with blond haired, wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket and jeans.

"Nice job, Kristoff." she said.

"Thanks." he said, setting his camera down in it's case.

Kristoff began moving his arm back words in circles.

"You alright?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yeah." He said.

"My arms just kind of soar from the camera."

Elsa set down the microphone.

"Hey, I'll see you back at the office." she said.

"I just have to check something out."

"Wha-?" he said just as Elsa then turned and headed toward the ware house. Kristoff turned to look at her.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked curiously.

Elsa looked back to him.

"I just have to see something." she said.

Kristoff sighed and turned back toward the open back doors of the news van. This wasn't the first time Elsa had done this. She always tend to go beyond to find what she was looking for, even if it meant danger.

Elsa ducked under the yellow tape surrounding the building. She stood up and came up to the blown open doors. Inside were some police detectives, looking through the ware house at all the destruction done by the black dragons. Some of them were taking pictures of the damage. Elsa looked the the pile of fallen beams and rumble in front of her.

She then gazed up at the large hole above, acting as a gate for the Suns light. She came around the pile of heap. She looked down and saw the fired rocket launcher laying on the ground. She came up, kneeling down to the heavy weopan.

"This must be what cased the roof to collapse." She said to herself.

The ice blond looked back up to the hole above.

"But why would they fire roof?"

Elsa stood back up. She stepped over the rocket launcher and came around to the next isle. There as a policemen, photographing the body of one of the dead Dragon solder. Elsa looked down to the body. She came up for a closer look. His throat had thin red scars crossing across to each side. Blood was leaking down from his wounds.

Elsa looked down the lifeless body, till they crossed to the top of the mans legs. There were four red scraps that cut through his pants. At the bottom were four deep red cuts through his flesh.

The young women stared with eyes of intrigment.

"Claw marks?" She said.

Elsa then pulled out her phone from her right bogey of her Jeans. She got the scars on her screen and pressed the white, round bottom botton. With a small flash, a picture of the solders wounds came on screen.

"Excuse me miss." Said a voice.

Elsa looked up to see one of the policemen standing before her,

"This place is off limits to civilians. I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry." Said Elsa as she got up.

"I'll be going now. I just wanted to know what happened here last night."

"It was nothing more but a black dragon raid miss." He assured her.

"Yes but..."

"I'm sorry, but you should move along now." Said the officer.

Elsa began walking back toward the door way. Along the way, she pulled out her phone and stared to her picture curiously. The evidence found here all seemed to to add up that this was more then a dragon raid, the fact that the dragons had been stopped by someone. Though this photograph left one, unanswered question, what could leave claw marks?

**(That's all for now, I hope you like this chapter. If someone has a request or idea for this story, feel free to share. And as always please comment and review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Inside a dark room of the abandoned power plant, with only a few lit candles providing the only source of light, the four siblings were partaking in their daily training. Kovu and Mheetu stood face to face with one another. The down fur lion punched his fist hard at his white brother. His fist rammed into his brothers left shoulder, making him turn a bit.

"Missed me!" he teased his brother.

Mheetu flung back and returned a punch,Kovu flung his wrist up left and reflected his brothers fist. As the two brothers fought, Simba and Nala trained with as well.

Nala blocked an attack from her reddish brown mane brother. Simba tried sticking again, ramming his fist forward. Nala just reflected the attempt. The lioness tried to strike, but Simba quickly reacted and moved aside before her fist came close to touching her.

"Too slow, Nala." he said, smirking.

Nala just grinned, schemingly.

"Oh yeah?" she said, just before she elbowed him. Afterwards she grabbed his arm and threw him over her.

Simba flew over her and landed on his back. He quickly rolled over and was kneeling down on his hind legs.

"Nice one, sis." He complement.

The lion then charged at her and tried upper kicking her, only to once again be blocked by her sisters wrist. Witnessing the duelling between the four siblings unfold, Mufassa was sitting with his two legs crossed over one another. He gazed at his children, seeing the displacement of their skills.

"Focus my students." He spoke out.

"Bring down your opponent."

Simba made one last attack, his fist flew straight and fast. Nala quickly moved aside and then grabbed his fist and her arm went in front of his his chest and forced his down to the ground.

"Wow!" cried Simba before he hit the surface of the floor.

Simba laid on the ground, his sister kneeled over him.

Kovu and Mheetu continued on with their training. Kovu then punched Mheetu hard in the stomach before upper kicking the white lion. Mheetu flew back and landed on the ground.

"Ow, uh." moaned Mheetu, curled up on his left side from the pain in his stomach.

"Enough!" Mufassa called out.

Nala turned to her father as she stood back up. Simba leaned off the ground and returned on his two bottom feet. Kovu turned and looked at Mufassa. The four faced toward their master as he rose back up off the ground. The lion master looked to his beloved lioness daughter.

"Nala, Kovu." he said.

The two stepped forward. They faced one another, taking positions in their fighting stance.

"Don't hold back on me, sis." said Kovu.

"Don't think I will." Nala said back.

"Begin!" announced the lion master.

Kovu struck first and flung his fists to Nala. The tanned fur lioness blocked his attempt, her wrist hitting against his. Kovu kept on engaging, his other fist flew forward, he tried upper kicking but only recieved the same result . Kovu became aggravated. He made one final move, he swiped his arm across. Nala quickly ducked under and swiped her leg under him, knocking his legs out from other him.

Kovu fell to the ground, landing flat on her back. Her rolled on to his side, growling. He looked back up at Nala, who look back at him. Kovu got back on his two lower paws. The brown fur lion then lept up and tried kicking down at her. Nala quickly jumped back as he landed before her. Kovu punched from both from the left and right. Nala dodged his every attack. Kovu then swipped his leg up, Nala ducked before getting hit by his leg.

Kovu tried his other leg, Nala leaned back as it flew over her. The lioness then kicked him from the side and then with her other struck him hard in the stomach. Kovu flew back and landed back on the hard payment. Nala leaped upon him and pinned him to the ground.

"Stop!"

Nala stood up off of her brother. Kovu leaned off the floor.

"Well done, Nala." He said, please with the skill and focused she had shown in this training period.

"You have performed admirably."

Nala bowed to Mufassa

"Thank you, master." She said.

Kovu just groaned and rolled his eyes. Nala was always the teachers pet amongst the four, or at least the second one out of all of them. This wasn't the first time she had put him or Simba and Mheetu in their place. In many of these training rounds, she would come out on top and would rarely be beaten.

"Daddy's little girl." said Kovu as he got back on his two bottom paws.

"Someone sounds Jealous." said Mheetu.

The white lion looked left to his older brother.

"Wouldn't you say, Simba?"

Simba nodded his head yes. Kovu came up and Mheetu was then slugged in his shoulder.

"I'm not Jealous." said Kovu, sternly.

Mheetu just smirked.

"He's so Jealous." said Mheetu.

"That's enough." said Mufassa.

The three looked toward their master.

"Jealousy is what tears people apart. It causes nothing but pain. You must learn to let go of such destructive power. All of you."

Mufassa then began walking toward the doorway.

"That will be all for today." He said just before he opened the door and passed through.

Simba and Mheetu followed after. Nala was about to leave with them, but she turned and looked back at Kovu, who just stood there, pondering to himself about letting jealousy get the best of him. It wasn't the first time he let one of emotions get the best of him. He Like a brittle damn, the water always found it's way out.

Nala came up to her brother, she set her paw on her shoulder. He only shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

"Kovu." she said.

The lion stopped for a second, only to continue to the doorway.

The human-like lioness just watched as he left. She cared for him a great deal, as she did her other brothers. But sometimes, helping them was never an easy thing.

Meanwhile, in a tall building with Channel fifteen on the top of the structure, Elsa had arrived after her thero search of the wear house. She walked into a cluttered newsroom with other reporters working on finding stories for the news. The young blond haired women walked down the path way of that separated peoples desks from the left to the right. Ahead of her, Kristoff was leaning against the desk, holding a coffee.

As he was about to take a sip, he looked and saw Elsa walking toward him.

"Hey, Elsa." he said leaning off the desk.

"Mr. Wesselton been asking where you've been."

"I've might have found more on the story." said Elsa as she came behind her desk.

"What?" Kristoff asked curiously.

Elsa turned and looked to her cameraman.

"The raid last night." she said.

"I found something on who stopped the dragons from getting those weapons."

Elsa pulled out of her phone from her Jean pocket. She pulled up the picture of one of Dragon soldiers she took. She handed her phone to Kristoff, who took it and stared down at the photo.

"Scratches?" Kristoff said, feeling confused.

He looked up to Elsa, the looked of being puzzled was drawn over his face.

"No, claw marks." Elsa corrected.

She began searching through the internet on black dragon assaults on the city. For the most part the reports shown on her flat computer screen were all the same.

People taken hostage, shot on site, military weaponry raided, but soon the news reporter came across something similar to the raid on the warehouse. Two months ago, the black dragons were reported holding them hostage in an alley. It seems that when the authorities got there, the hostages were freed and few dragon soldiers were either dead or unconscious and tied up. Elsa scrolled down and found an image of a dragon solder with blade scars over his chest.

Some of the terrorist soldiers at the warehouse had marks like this. As she went further down, the young women found another image of claw marks on his arms. A separate photo showed his sleeve moved up and show large red, torn shreds through his flesh.

Elsa widen her eyes. She took back her phone and looked to the claw marks she found. She gazed down at the picture on her phone and then at the one on her monitor. They both shared a striking resemblance.

"Look at this." She said.

"What?" Kristoff asked, confused at the way she looked.

"This was the Dragon attack that was reported stopped two months. All the people they were interrogating said the same thing, it went dark and the dragons were then apprehended. This soldier has the same wound as the one at the one at the warehouse."

The blond haired reporter scrolled up for a closer look on the claw marks. They were all in a straight position next to one another, all four in separate sizes from one another.

"These scars are all lined up properly and there too big to be from a knife." said Elsa, observing the wounds.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that we might have found a lead to a story." said Elsa, as she looked back to her monitor and began scolling down for more of the story.

"Whoever did this..."

Suddenly, Elsa came to a strange photo taken by one off the escaping victems. The photo looked to aim at the roofs to the buildings where there was a strange figure looking to be leaving the area. Elsa moved her arrow up on the photo and clicked on the photo, making it expand. Elsa peered toward the strange figure. it's body shape was in the shape of a man but closer it it looked as if it's head was covered with a whole lot of hair. Not to mention their was a strange line coming from behind that also looked to hav a tip of hair at the tip

Elsa then had an something familer come to mind. A long memory came to mind long ago at the park. The place she had met...

"Nala!" She suddenly said.

Kristoff looked to her in a confused expression.

"Nala?" He said.

"Whose Nala?"

"What?' asked Elsa, looking to Kristoff.

"Oh, uh, no one."

Elsa turned back to her computer screen. Kristoff only stared in confusion.

"Okay?" he said.

"Kristoff!" called a voice making him turn and look.

"We need you for the six o'clock news."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He called.

Kristoff looked to Elsa.

"I gotta go."He said, just before he left.

Elsa turned and looked back to the strange figure on the monitor. She the gazed down to her lion pendent that hung around her neck. Could it be that it's Nala behind the story?

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If there are any requests please feel free to share and as always, please comment and review)**


	7. Chapter 7

On a high level of a tall building deep within the city, Nuka and Vatani walked down a hallway with two sets of dark red doors waiting at the end. They stop as they came face to face with the two dark red doors. They slowly opened to revealing a room with martial arts swords and weapons on wooden racks to the sides. There where candles lit with small flames and two poles at the end of the room with two lit torches on top, both standing to each side. Four men of ninjutsu dressed in black with red bandanas around their heads stood at each side along the way in.

It the back of the room was man with black hair, a goatee, dark, tanned skin wearing in a black robe with red outlines along the sleeves. He sat cross legged with a short table in front of him. Along with the man, a tall woman with light tanned hair, wearing a black vest and pants, with a belt with gun quivers to her side.

She turns to see Vatani an Nuka standing at the door way.

"Enter." said the black haired man.

Vatani and Nuka came forward to the two. The women ahead of them turns to face the two rogue soldiers.

"Commander Zira." said Vatani, standing upright to her.

"Master Scar."

The black haired man looked up to the two dragon soldiers.

"Vatani, has the hardwear been secured?" Zira asked curiously.

Vatani hesitated to tell.

"No mame." The young soldier said.

Zira's showed a face of displeased.

"What?" she said angrily.

"We were apprehended at the warehouse." Vatani said.

"Apprehended?" Zira said in a displeased voice.

"How many were there?"

"Uh... Four." Nuka said.

There was no such belief in such a thing. Zira had trained every last soldier of this army of the shadows, there was no possibility that the police force of this interior city could stop them. Let last in such a fight.

"This wasn't any ordinary resistance we encountered." Vatani explained.

"It's nothing we've ever fought before."

"Yeah." said Nuka.

"There were these strange cat like freaks and... and... and they fought like Ninja's and...

Zira gazed with disbelief. What sort of an excuse was this? Cat like creatures that fought much like a ninja? he expected more than this from her solders.

"I do not care to hear any of your excuses." said Zira, having no patients to be told of such absurd reasons for their failure.

Scar stared toward the conversation feeling so disturbed at such incompetence.

"Are these who you reffer to as your most sufficient warriors?" Scar spoke as Zira, Nuka and Vatani looked to the black haired man.

"They lack the spirit to called a warrior of the dragon army."

Zira turned to face Scar. He only stared sternly toward her and her two top soldiers.

"I don't have any tolerance for failure." said Scar.

"That shipment was practically there for your taking and you still couldn't fulfill you vow."

"But Master..." said Vatani.

"Enough!" shouted Scar.

The two soldiers stood without further words.

"Be gone." He said.

Vatani was about to speak, but then decided against it. She and Nuka bowed before Scar and turned to walk out of the room. After they left, Scar gave a displeased groan, narrowing, his head down. Zira turned to face him.

"Master, I ask for your forgiveness." She said, knowing that he was displeased by her two former soldiers.

"I have very little." He said sternly.

"They call themselves warriors and yet they are beaten by a single resistance."

Scar sat pondering. They spoke of a new enemy and they have lost many in the past few months. Although he found the part of strange cat like creatures to be of nonsense, he was still Convinced of a new enemy standing against them.

"This new enemy must be removed from our midst." Scar said.

He gazed to Zira.

"Zira, gather your soldiers." Scar instructed.

"Find this new enemy."

"Yes master." Zira said as she bowed before Scar.

Meanwhile, far back to the abandoned structure, Kovu was punching his bag out of anger. He had become so frustrated with training today, losing to Nala. He continued to slam his fists into his woven bag, harder and harder with every passing blow.

As the brown fur lion took out his anger, Simba and Mheetu walked into the room and found their brother so full of rage.

"Kovu." Simba said.

There came no answer from him.

"Kovu!"

Kovu hit the one last time.

"What?!" He lashed out, looking to his brother.

"You need to calm down." Said Simba, knowing his anger was taking the best of him.

"You're getting yourself too worked up."

Kovu turned back toward the punching bag, breathing heavily. He was just so sick of Nala being such a teachers pet. Always coming out on top and making him, Simba and Mheetu look bad.

"What's going on with you?" Simba asked curiously.

"Why are you so agitated?"

"It's nothing." Said Kovu trying to deny his feelings.

"You obviously bothered by something." said Simba knowing that he couldn't be angry over nothing.

"You're not still jealous of Nala are you?" Mheetu asked.

Kovu growled angrily.

"I'm not jealous of Nala!" He said turning to Simba and Mheetu.

"Kovu, come on." said Simba, knowing for a fact that he wasn't itmiting it.

"It was just training, it's nothing to get worked up over."

Kovu gave a breif sigh. He knew that Simba was right, it wasn't worth getting worked up over. He was letting his jelousy get the better of him.

"Kovu, your a big part of the pride."" said Simba.

"Jelousy and hate are the things that tare a family apart. You have to let this go."

Kovu began feeling so ashamed and sadden. He nerrowed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I... I need to get some air." He then turned and walked out the door way, leaving his two brothers to watch his departure.

Kovu walked into the wide room where Sarabi, Nala and the lionesses were. Nala turned and saw Kov, with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped onto his knew what he was doing. Kovu leaped up and climbed the ladder to the walk way above. He dashed toward the ceiling hole ahead. The brown fur lion gazed out upon the outside world, his vision reavealing other building and roads to depart them. The sky above was concealed by grey clouds. The cool air gusted from his right.

Kovu then climbed outside and came up onto the roofs surface. He then quickly squinted to the edge and then leaped into the air. The brown fur lion began decending down and landed on the flat top of the next structure. He then continued foward, unaware that peering from the small entrance of the roof, the young tanned fur lioness witnesses his brother leaving their layer. He was bound to get himself in trouble. It wasn't going to be hard with the black dragons out there. She couldn't let he brother be harmed.

Nala climbed out the roof entrance and then bolted to the edge. She surged up in the air and landed on the edge on the next roof. The lioness then followed after her sibling.

(**Thats all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If there are any requests feel free to share and as always please comment and review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Far into the city, Elsa pursued the lead of her new found story. The eager reporter drove to the building of which the Dragon legion had took hostages and later were apprehended. After a period of passing time, Elsa pulled up in her light blue car into the sidewalk in front of the building. Her car door was pushed opened, clearing a way outside. Elsa stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her.

Elsa walked into the building, entering into a wide room with art hanging from the bare white bleach blond haired women walked up to the front desk, where a man stood on the other side.

"Excuse me?" she said standing before the long, square shaped barrier between her and the man.

"Yes?" he said, turning his attention to the young reporter.

'I'm looking for someone by the name of Airon Morrison." Elsa explained.

"Is he here today? I'm here concerning the Black dragon attack that happened a month ago."

"Oh yes, I think he's in the back." The man said, turning and pointing down the gallery.

Elsa began walking down to the back where she found a tall man with blond hair wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants, talking to two other people, one man the other a woman observing the art in front of them.

"Excuse me, mr, Morrison?" Said Elsa as Airon turned to the young women.

He turned back to his guests.

"Excuse me." He said turning to her.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Bridger." said Elsa.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could ask you about the hostage taking two months ago."

"Alright, what did you want to ask me about?" He said in curiosity.

"I was hoping you could tell me about the photo you took."

Elsa pulled out her phone from her jean pocket. She showed the picture of the departing stranger leaving the area on the roof top. The man gazed down at the small squared shaped screen, gazing upon the shadowed figure on the roof top.

"Do you remember seeing anything out of the ordinary during the hostage taking?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well... not till later on." said the man having to only see the armed rouge soldiers forcing him and the others to the knees.

"The dragons were all forcing us a gunpoint. The last thing I recall was the lights went dark and the next thing we knew we heard gun firing and screaming. After we got outside I saw some people climbing up to the roof on the buildings across the street."

"People?" Elsa asked curiously.

"There were four of them." Aeron said.

"I didn't get a good look, they were moving too fast for me to see clearly. When I took the picture I saw whoever was but... he looked sort of..."

Elsa was very knowledgeable about what he was trying to say.

"A lion?" She said.

Airon looked to the young reporter. He was caught by the very word itself. He was aware that whoever this stranger was, it appealed to be a cat-like creature. But a lion bared such a resemblance to the stranger on the roof top.

"Well... I guess so, Mrs Bridger" He said seeing the same as her.

"He looked much like a lion. I tried telling the news about this but they all said it must have been a dragon escaping."

The story was beginning to come together. There was now not only one lion out there but four. Of course she recalled Nala telling her that she had three other brothers. She was close to finding the secrets to this story and discovering the her past friend.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Morrison." said Elsa.

"It's my pleasure." He said just before turning back to his guests.

Meanwhile far into the city, Kovu was prowling on the roof tops of building. Coming to the large gaps between buildings, the young brown lion leaped up gliding down to the next flat top surface of the building. Afterwards he continued running the rest of the way. Yet he was so unaware that from a distance, as ninja of master scars legion spied upon him. The black covered man reached down to the radio at his side and held it close to place of his mouth, covered by his black mask.

"I have spotted one of them." He said into the speaker.

"He moves your way."

"Understood." Zira's voice responded.

"We are in position."

Kovu continued on his way. He looked right and saw something disappear behind a boxed door way ahead. Kovu then stopped dead in his tracks. The ninja gazed in the direction. He suddenly heard a sound from behind. He turned back and saw nothing of suspicion, although the sight was nothing of proof to the ninja lion. Kovu took his bow and pulled it up off of him. He held out his bow and pulled out an arrow from his quiver.

He slipped the thin hole at the back ino the string of the bow. The brown lion stood at the ready, keeping his hearing sharp for any strange sound to come. For a passing moment all was quiet. Too quiet. He could hear the very breath of the wind.

He heard something land behind him. Kovu spun around in a flash, pulling back the arrow and taking aim. But the stranger behind him was but Nala.

"Wow it's okay!" She said standing up right.

"It's me!"

"Nala." said Kovu as he lowered his bow, aiming it to the ground.

"You shouldn't startle me like that."

"What are you doing here?" the lioness asked curiously,

"Father said to stay near the pride."

"I just need some air." said Kovu, trying to compel with the bothering feeling that his jealousy had left upon him.

Kovu took the arrow from the bow and set it back into his quiver.

"I can't be back there right now."

The tanned fur lioness could see the pain of his brother with the look of his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Kovu looked to her. He was trying to gather the strength to admit to his sister of his faults against her.

"It's just..." Kovu tried to find the words to say.

"Our entire time in that place we did nothing but train. And you..."

"What about me?" Nala asked squinting her eyes curiously.

"You always came out on top." said Kovu, speaking his jealousy of her.

"You were always the one to empress father. You were always the better student."

Nala understood what his brother was trying to say. Kovu was jealous of her for always being the most focused and appreciated student by Mufassa.

"Kovu." she said coming up and placing her hand on his shoulder.

The brown lion turned to his older sister. He was ashamed to let his emotions get the best of him. They were supose to protect the family together. He turned his head back forward, frowning.

'I'm sorry." He said to her, thinking she was angry.

"I understand now. I know why your the better student an I'm not."

"Yes you are." said Nala coming up to Kovu's side.

Kovu only stood there, his head narrowed to the ground and eyes closed tight. He was still trying to quell the feel upon him, like a grey clouded sky with countless drops of rain that fall from above.

"I wish I could believe that." said Kovu.

Though little did the two know that from the roof top of one building away, the two lions were being spied upon by a dragon solder. The rouge solder raised up a sniping rifle and took aim at the two.

Nala then caught a whiff of a strange scent.

"Wait." she said, her suspicions beginning to take over.

She breathed in in the scent, and to the direction from which it came. Only to be met with the presence of their enemy.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, If their are any requests feel free to share and as always, please comment and review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

The spying rouge soldier pulled the trigger on his rifle and a blast of the lighten bullet escaping from the barrel.

"Kovu watch out!" Nala said as she pushed her brother aside.

The bullet zipped past Nala's right arm. The mutant lioness cried as she fell to the floor of the roof.

"Nala!" Kovu said in shock.

The brown lion man turned his head up at the black dragon. The rogue soldier pulled back on the bolt of his gun, exiling the used bullet. As He prepared for his second attempt to fire, Kovu reached back and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He set the thin spear on the thin string of his bow and pulled the string back. Kovu released the thin rope from his two fingers, making the arrow fly up. The steel dagger tip plunged into the chest of the Dragon solder. With a last gasp of breathe he plundered to the floor beneath his feet.

Kovu turned to his wounded sister. He kneeled down, setting his bow down at his side.

"Nala are you okay?" He said, setting his paws on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said, holding her left paw over her wound.

"Can you move it?" Kovu asked.

"Y-yeah." said Nala.

The younger brown fur brother helped her sister return from the floor. From afar, Zira spied upon the two ninjiso masters, looking through the two small scoops of binoculars. The rouge commander grinned as she lowered binoculars.

"The plan is in motion." She said.

She then waved her hand forward and her men began to deploy. Nala was back on her two paws before Kovu turned and looked back to the place where the sniper had been. It was clear that it wouldn't be the first one they would encounter.

"Other dragons won't be far behind." said Kovu.

"We need to..."

Suddenly there was the sound of firing assault rifles and bullets flying past them. Kovu turned and saw several black dragons shooting at them from the rooftop behind them. More gun firing followed from their front. The two turned and saw more black dragons on the roof ahead of them

"Get down!" He said as he and Nala quickly ducked down to the ground.

Kovu peered up over the short wall to the sight of their attacking enemy. The dragons continue to fire their machine guns. The small lighten bullets hit the brick wall and the very edges. Kovu ducked under cover.

"They've got us trapped." said Kovu turning to his older sister.

"They were expecting us."

"We can't run." said Nala, knowing they would be gunned down if they attempt to escape.

The mutant lioness reached back and grabbed her spear.

"We have to fight our way out."

Kovu grinned and nodded.

"I got our back."

Kovu pulled an arrow from his quiver and strapped in on his bows string. Kovu appeared up and released the thin arrow. The sharp stone tip pierced through the chest of one of the rouge soldiers and a last gasp of breathe was lifeless body collapsed backward on the hard stone floor.

Nala charged forward to the other roof. The pain of her wounded shoulder was within no mind as hers as bullets flew toward the human-form lioness, at a fast paced she twirled her spear around and blocked their every path. Nala can to the edge of the roof. She took a step on the edge and jumped high in the air. She flew over the street below and descended down to the front building top.

Nala stretched her left leg downward and her lower paw hit one of the rouge soldiers. Nala swung her staff down and knocked down the solder. The few dragon soldiers turned their attention to her. Nala flung her staff down upon the rouge and then struck upwards, making him fly up and back. The mutant lioness the threw her spear forward and knocked an assault rifle from a dragons hands. Her spear dug into the floor. Nala leaped up and grabbed hold of the spears bottom tip. She came down and kicked her legs out and pushed a black dragon back.

The lioness landed on her bottom paws in a kneeling position. She turned behind her and saw the remaining dragons firing at her.

Meanwhile down below in the streets, Elsa was driving back from the gallery. As the young reporter drove along the streets, her hearing was met by the sound of her phone ringing. Elsa looked down at her phone screen. It showed a picture of her and her parents and sister with Mom at the top of the bright screen. Elsa reached down and pressed down on the answer button.

"Hey mom." she said.

"Hi honey. I was just calling to see if you were going to work late tonight."

"No mom, I'm getting off soon." Elsa said.

"Great." said her mother.

"I'm making dinner tonight. We're having my homemade lasagna."

"Sounds good mom." said Elsa with her excitement reaching her fullest.

"I'll be home..."

Suddenly, a body fell onto the roof of a nearby parked car near the sidewalk. Elsa gasped in shock as she gazes over to see a black dragon soldier laying dead on the top of the car.

"Elsa, what was that?" Idun asked.

"Uh, I have to go." said Elsa as she hung up her phone and stepped out of her car.

Elsa walked around her light blue car and to the lifeless body that lay dead beside the sidewalk. People nearby gathered around the car, questioning as to what happened. The bleach blond stared curiously. As Elsa gazed she then heard the sound of gunfire and loud voices from above. The young reporter gazed up at the roof above. She could hear the sounds of the battle happening and the flashes of gunfire.

Elsa looked to the alley at the side. She walked quickly went around and entered into the rectangle gap between the two buildings. Hanging at the side of the building at her left was the fire escape. Elsa walked up and pulled down the ladder. She climbed up onto the fire escape, making her way to the roof top.

(**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests for this story feel free to share and as always, please comment and review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Nala plunged her spear down and knocked and assault rifle from a soldier's hand. The unarmed man was then struck by the hard elbow of the mutant lioness. She then swiped her staff around and the thin wooden pole hid the side of the soldier. Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire from behind, hitting the brick wall that contained the stairway.

Nala kneeled from the bullets hitting the wall. She turned and saw Zira, holding a pistol to her. She grinned at Nala.

"So the rumours are true." said Zira, seeing the proof of the description her soldiers had told her.

"There really are freaks in the city."

She further pulled on the trigger and fired at the lioness. Nala leaped and rolled toward her. She came back up and shoved her armed had pushed her back with her flat, curved fingers palm. Zira fell back and landed, her gun sliding back from her. She leaned back up, looking toward Nala.

"Your impressive." Zira said, returning to her feet.

Nala held her spear toward Zira.

"You are honourless." said Nala.

"You spread fear to these innocent people."

Zira was even more intrigued by the mutant lioness.

"So you can talk." said Zira, grinning.

Nala stared to the rouge commander, never once removing her sight from her. Taught well from her father, one of the many lessons he shared with her and her brother was to always keep their eyes on their enemy. She was prepared to whatever move that she would make.

Zira got back on her feet. She reached down at her side and pulled out her massive knife. She held it at the ready, aiming the tip of the blade toward the mutant lioness.

"Your mine now!"

Zira came forth and slashed her knife back and forth at Nala.

All the while, Kovu was holding his own against what remained of the black dragon soldiers. He swung his bow down upon his a rogue black dragon. He turned left and saw his sister, trying to hold back a black dragon, wielding a knife.

"Nala!" he said.

There were more bursting of gunfire. Kovu was then alerted, he looked forward to see more black dragons firing at him. The young Ninja dodged a speeding bullet. There was but no time to be of any help to her sister at the moment. With the remaining soldiers, he would draw more attention to Nala then she had at the moment. He needed to keep their attention to him. He quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver. He held up his bow and flung an arrow forward. One of the soldiers was struck by the arrow.

Kovu dashed forward just as he pulled another arrow from his quiver. The dark brown furred lion launched high in the air. He pulled the arrow back and let it flew down. As he fastly descended downward, Kovu struck down on a soldier before he swung his bow and struck another's head.

Meanwhile, Elsa was climbing up the fire escape ladders that lead up to the next plate form. She hand finally came to the last steel ladder up. She climbed upward and came up to the top of the building.

The young reporter gazed and her sight revealed the conflicting battle happening above. She was surprised and left without a single belief. There were two,men-like lions fighting an entire squad of black dragon soldiers. One a brown male using a bow and arrow, the other a tanned female using a spear and fighting against one of the black Dragons most feared commanders.

Upon the sight of the lioness, the bleached haired women widen her eyes. It was her. She knew it had to be her. The friend she had made long ago.

"Nala!" she said.

"i don't believe it."

Here was a chance of a lifetime.

This was her story before her, a chance to show New York that there stood hope from the reign of the Black dragons. She quickly turned and looked down to her left jean pocket. She pulled out her phone and switched to her camera. She brought it before her and aimed it straight for the battle, recording every conflicting 's blade and Nala's staff collided with one another. Zira was pushing back against Nala as she did back. With a free hand, the rouge dragon tried throwing a punch at Nala. The lioness was stucked in her face by Zira's fist. Nala fell back a few, Zira took the opportunity.

The rouge commander charged forward and raised her knife up. Zira tried to stab her knife downward. Nala quickly reacted and held her spear up as her knife came down, landing her wrist upon the staff

Nala flunged Zira's knife aside. She turned around, twirling her staff above her before she struck her side. The rogue military official was pushed by the lionesses spear. She grabbed hold of Nala's staff as she pulled out another pistol from her side. As she aimed it for Nala, the young ninja shoved her gun aside with the flat back of her paw. The gun flew out of her hand. She plowed her paw forward and hit Zira in the chest.

Zira lost grip of Nala's spear. Nala then continued to hit with her spear, striking from the top and the bottom. The dragon commander was continuously struck at will from Nala' spear, unable to fight back.

Nala then kicked Zira in the stomach with the bottom of her lower right paw. He leg stretched out as Zira flew back. The dragon lead fell flat on her back, sliding a ways.

Zira stood up on her feet. Feeling pain within her stomach From being stuck by Nala's paw.

Nala stood for a moment at her defeated opponent. Zira had yet to give up. But she was now broken, unable to fight any longer. She then fell the ground and faded from consciousness. She was then called upon by Kovu.

"Nala!"

He turned to see her brother had taken care of the last of the black dragons. They laid upon the floor of the roof. Some of them were unconscious or dead by arrows embed in their chest.

"Come on, let's get out of here while we can!"

As Kovu turned and jumped to the next roof, Nala dashed after him. She leaped up and over the gape between the two buildings. Elsa was still filming the two. She turned and continued to film the two siblings as the escaped from the sight.

Elsa looked up from her camera and gazed for herself at the two human- shaped lions. For so long, a story as this was never found by her. And to think, she had found it when she was just seven years old.

Elsa came down the ladder. She came down onto the platform and began dialing Kristoffs number. After she had punched in the numbers, she placed the phone upon her right ear.

Two times, the phone rang till finally, Kristoff answered.

"Hello?"

"Kristoff!" she said into the speaker.

"Elsa?" he said back.

"What is it?"

"You are not going to believe this..."

**(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or criticism, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nala and kovu leaped upon roof to roof, leaving behind the site of the battle. Kovu jumped over the wide gapes, where the streets were seen below. Nala followed from behind, running and jumping over from roof to roof. The mutant lioness ran on all fours, reaching the end of the building top, she leaped high and flew over to the next building. She came down on her two front paws and did a flip landed on her bottom paws.

Nala then ran after her brother.

"Hey, come on!" Kovu said.

"Keep up!"

As Kovu made another jumped to the next roof, Nala stopped for a second, and turned back, looking for any sign of danger that would follow. There was nothing out of the ordinary, not a single rogue soldier to be seen.

"Nala?" Kovu called to her.

The lioness looked up to him, before turning to look back behind. The sight was the same and there was not a single sent to be of great concern to them. Not to mention, there was no sign of any citizens. Knowing it to be safe, she turned and jumped high to the next building and landed upon the fire escape. She then jolted upward to the roof above. At the very top, She jumped and and landed on the edge of the roof.

"What were you doing?" Kovu asked curiously.

"We're supposed to remain out of sight?"

"I was making sure we weren't being followed by the Dragons." Nala explained.

"We can't risk them finding the rest of the pride."

"Yeah, but try to do it from up here." said Kovu.

"It's not worth getting yourself spotted."

Nala turned back to the open night view.

"Do you think we got away?" asked Nala as she looked back at Kovu.

Kovu only shrugged.

"There's no telling." said Kovu.

"But I'm not willing to find out. Let's keep moving before they actually show up."

Kovu continued on his way to the prides den. Nala followed after her brother.

Far back to the roof, Elsa was waiting down below at the side of the street, waiting for Kristoff to show up. There were several people all around, talking and discussing the recent Dragon attack. Police cars pulled up to the front of the store and the officers got out of their cars and went around to the fire escape. It was at that time that Kristoff's news van pulled up across the street. The camera men opened his side door and stepped out the door.

"Kristoff!" said Elsa as she went across the road.

"Okay, what is it now?" asked the young Camera man.

"Kristoff, I think I may have just found a story." said Elsa, handing his phone to her cameraman.

Kristoff took Elsa's phone and gazed to the screen. Playing on her phone was the video she had took of the two men-like lions fighting against the dragons. The young cameraman gazed in such shock at the video. There were tall standing lions, doing ninjisu upon the Black Dragons.

"What the..." he said.

"Kristoff do you have any idea what this means?" Elsa asked.

"This is exactly what the city needs to hear."

"How- how do you know this isn't just some guys in costumes?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"Kristoff, I know that this is the angle we need." Elsa explained.

"New York needs to know that there's someone out there fighting back.

"Who going to believe this?" the blond camera man asked.

"I mean, who's going to believe that there are lions creatures fighting the dragons. If yiu ask me, this story is not only unbelievable, but it also presents that New York has an animal problem. Besides, I don't think that Welsolton will even let this story be on the morning news."

"Kristoff, I know this story sounds crazy." said Elsa.

"You think?" asked Kristoff.

"But I know that this story is real and what we need." Elsa said.

"This could be what we need to bring down The Black Dragons."

"How do we even know that these lions will even get rid of the Dragons?"

"Cause I know one of them." said Elsa as she took her phone and went across the street to her car.

Kristoff just stood there, completely dumbfounded by Elsa's answer. Saying that she knew one of them? This wasn't anything for him to know in the past. She never shared that she had met a lion- creature before. She knew that Elsa had been so desperate for finding a story, but it was apparent that she was losing it. But Elsa knew she was following a path to a story that would bring the city to a hope to the city. Her words weren't at all a lie, she knew one of these horrific beings in New York. Meeting Nala long ago was now serving as a possible hope to rid the Black Dragons.

It was sometime before they had finally come to the power plant. The two had learned over and landed at the front of the open gape. Kovu climbed up onto the ledge was about to drop in onto the gangway below.

"Hey." said Nala.

Kovu paused and looked to his older sister. Nala owed him a great deal of gratitude for saving her from the Black Dragons.

"Thanks for saving me back there." said Nala.

Kovu nodded his head to her.

"You're welcome." Kovu said.

The brown lion then leaped down in the hole and into the building. Nala stood there for a short time, looking down at him. Kovu looked back up to her.

"You coming?" he asked curiously.

Nala hopped down into the entrance and landed behind him. Kovu walk down the gangway as Nala followed after him. Down the hall of the second floor, Kovu walked to the end of the hallway and turned to the doorway of his room. Nala stopped in front of the doorway of her room. She looked over to Kovu; she still knew her brother was contempt by the need to be the same as her, to prove himself worthy of the master of Ninjitsu. It was this he needed to overcome, in order to achieve such mastery.

"Kovu."

The two siblings turned and looked back. They saw their mother, Sarabi, standing at the back end of the hall.

"Mother?" Kovu said curiously,.

"Your father wants to speak with you." She said.

"Can't this wait till morning?" Kovu asked, turning to Sarabi.

Sarabi shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not." she answered.

Kovu sighed and walked back down the hall, passing by Sarabi. The mother lioness turned and watched as her son walked through the door and vanished around the left corner.

Within a dark shrouded room, the lion master sits cross legged, all around him were several lit candles. Mufassa sat with his eyes shut, as he concentrated. It was then he heard a knocking on the closed door.

"Enter."

With the sound of the opening doorway, Mufassa opened his eyes to the sight of his now present son. Kovu shut the door behind him and approached his father and master.

"Father." said Kovu, bowing before her father.

"Kovu, come sit." said Mufassa, pointing his hand out to the empty pillow in front of him. Kovu came before his master. He sat down before him, crossing his legs together.

"You wished to see me, father?" Kovu asked curiously

Mufassa nodded to his youngest son.

"I know of your action of leaving the pride once more." Mufassa explained.

"You've disobeyed my wishes. I have already told you all, the outside world is not of our concern."

Kovu sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"The world is far too dangerous for we are to live amongst the city, we must defend our own, keep from the people's sight."

"I understand that, Father." said Kovu..

"Kovu, you have made another reckless decision." Mufassa said.

"You have driven through a will to be proven. You have also been controlled by jealousy, the power is such a enemy that is not so easily conquered."

"I only want to be proven as a warrior." Kovu said.

"There's nothing for You to prove to me, Kovu." said Mufassa.

"I only ask for you to protect our pride. You must learn of the importance you present to us."

Kovu looked up, frowning.

"I understand, Father." said Kovu.

Mufassa reached out and set his paw upon his son's head. Kovu closed his eyes, the words of his father was came a clear thought to him, having such full regret of his actions.

(**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or ideas you wish to share, feel free to share, please feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review.)**


	12. Chapter 12

The last ounce of evening light faded away, only to leave the dark of night in it's place. Elsa was cruising down the street of her neighbourhood, all the while she was so influent of the story she had come across that very evening. She had found was to be the cities saving grace from the Black Dragons. Men-like Lions who took arms against the cities vital threat to its economy and it's citizens. While it may seem to be a story that sounded fictional, Sci-fi ish, she was confident that she had made a breakthrough this very day.

The ironic thing to know of this was that it was a story that she had found years ago. This was all to a friend that she had met so long ago. She was eager for tomorrow's news, as the city would no longer be under the influence of fear from the rogue military force. Elsa pulled up in front of a familiar house. Elsa got out from her car and climbed up the three steps to the front door.

Elsa came into the house and shut the door behind her. After hanging up her coat, she walked into the dining room, where she found her mother, father and sister at the table having lasagna.

"Mom, dad." She said.

Her family looked up from their plates, both of them relieved to see that she was alright.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Her mother said as she got up from the table.

"I heard something on the phone and…"

"I'm fine, mom." Said Elsa.

"But you won't believe what I saw. I think I might have just found a story this city needs to hear."

"What are talking about, Elsa?" Asked Anna, curiously.

"I witnessed a dragon shoot out overtop a roof of a store."

"What?" Idun said.

"Did they see you?!"

Elsa shook her head no.

"No, no one saw me." Elsa insisted.

"But I saw these two lions fighting back against them."

When they heard lions, were the three left completely confused and dumbfounded.

"Lions?" Anna asked so doubtful of what she heard.

"Elsa are you okay?"

Elsa sighed, she knew telling them wouldn't form any belief from them. Elsa came up and reached into her Jean pocket for her smartphone. Words may not prove her story, but there was still evidence of she had of what she saw in another way. She pulled up the video she had took.

"Here." She said, handing her phone to her younger sister.

Anna took her smartphone and looked gazed toward the playing video and what played upon Elsa's though screen phone, was but a surprising sight. Her eyes widen in surprise, and her mouth fell open.

"Wow!" She said.

"Mom, dad you gotta see this."

Idun and Adgar came around behind Anna and upon seeing the video, they too were without words. The sight of two man-like lions, using primitive weapons from the continent of Africa fighting against armed soldiers with guns. None of them could fathom that such a possibility could be true. What was by the sound of it completely make-belief, was right there in front of their eyes.

"Oh my…" Said Idun.

Elsa came up to them, as she looked down to her phone.

"What do you guys think?" Elsa asked, curious if this was to be the story she long to encounter.

"I mean could this be a story worth putting on the news."

Idun turned to her eldest daughter.

"Elsa, this looks to be a fantastic and… really spectacular." Idun said.

"But… Are you certain of this?"

"Of course I am." said Elsa.

"This is what the city needs to hear. Someone is standing up and fighting against the Black Dragons."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure people are going to want to hear this." Anna said.

"I mean, lion men running around the city, I mean, like, I know it's considered an urban jungle but…."

Adgar then stepped into the conversation.

"What Anna is trying to say is, People may not consider the idea of this in a promising light to the city. People are afraid of things they don't understand."

"But I know that this is a great lead." Elsa insisted.

"They are what this city needs more than anything. What if they can stop the dragons from ruining everything."

"But what if they aren't doing this for the city?" Asked Adgar.

"For all we know, they could be against us as well."

What seemed to be a guess to Adgar, Elsa knew it wasn't true.

"No, they aren't." Elsa said.

Elsa then turned and walked toward the stairs. As she climbed upstairs, Adgar stood, considering his daughter's insistence of the fantasy brought to reality. However there was also something about this ordeal of her that brought it to a questioning manner. The lions he saw in the video, something about this was familiar to him.

Elsa came into her room, and came up to her merow. She sat down on her stool and faced at the mirror, looking to her reflection that stared back at her. She set her phone down in front of her, as she let out a sigh. As she continued observing her reflection, she pondered over the conversation that she and her family had about her new-found story. She didn't considered the other possibilities that might follow. What would be the response of the people if they found out there was mutant animals. In the city?

There was a great deal of people who would act rash, not to mention, they might find it to be a even more greater danger to the city then the black dragons. But besides all of that, there was another factor that was an a great obstacle to her story. She looked to her mirror, her sight sifting down to her neck, where she saw the lion pendant that hung around her neck. The special gift given to her by Nala when they played in the park together. She remembered that Nala was frightened about being seen by people, for their sights to bare upon a strange creature as her.

If it was that Elsa told this story, then if the other suspicion is correct, she might put her and her family in danger. She hadn't thought about it that way, only that this was the chance of a lifetime for her. She had let her own selfishness come in the way of her friend. She couldn't let this story be let out. However, things were not to get any better. It was then her phone's screen lit up and vibrate. Elsa looked down to the name at the top. It showed to be Kristoff.

Elsa picked up the Phone and pressed the answer button. She pressed it up against her right ear.

"Hello?" She said into the speaker.

"Hey, Elsa." He said.

"I think you might just get your story out there."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"Mr. Wesselton is going with the story of the Dragons shoot out. I told him that you were there to witness it, so you're making the nine-o'clock news."

Elsa felt her heart drop down deep.

"That's great." She said, acting less excited then he expected.

Kristoff noticed her disapproving tone.

"Something up?" He asked.

"Kristoff, I'm not sure that I should go with this story." She said.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

Elsa sighed having to go against her own finding.

"Look, if it were that people knew about this." Said Elsa.

"I mean, people might not be so accepting of it. They might probably think that this could be worse than the Black Dragons."

Kristoff was completely mind-blown at what he was hearing. For once, she was actually speaking with common sense.

"I don't want to put people in a panic over this."

"Finally… you're making sense." said Kristoff.

"Yeah." Said Elsa.

"So what are you gonna say on the news tomorrow?" He asked.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, trying to think of what she was going to say. She didn't exactly have a clear answer to that.

"I'll think of something." She said, before pressing the hang up button.

Elsa set down her phone upon the flat colbert. She sighed as she looked to the mirror. Had she was on such a trail as this, but it only proved to be dead end. At least, to her. She was so eager about this story, believing that she had found the cities new hope. But she was blind to the promise she made to Nala. The question now was,what was she going to tell now?

(**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or ideas you wish to share, feel free. And as always, please comment and review!)**


End file.
